The Truth 2: How I would want it to be
by soongoingtodelete
Summary: Same as the first one, with a different ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything of that sort. So stop rubbing it in!

AN: This is basically the same as the other one, with a different ending. How I'd want it to be.

She bit on the edge of the sleeve to her hoodie and held her Red Panda plushie in her other arm. She looked up at him practicing his music. That's all he ever did since Christine had left him for Raoul. She stayed by his side, there to wipe away his tears. She hate to see him hurt. She was even there when he came back it was evident he had been crying. He watched Christine and Raoul saying how much they loved each other. She wiped his tears away then with the sleeve of her hoodie, and hugged him. She had him stay in her arms that whole night, as he quietly had the tears roll down his face. She knew how much he loved Christine; she was a special one.

She loved his voice it soothed her soul and inspired her. She even thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even without the mask. Her heart ached when Christine kissed him, she just watched from afar wishing it could be her. Everytime she looked at him slumped over his organ writing music she longed to walk up and put her arms around him. She looked down at the plushie and decided she'd have to do it now, or it would eat her up inside.

He wasn't aware of her sneaking up behind him, she slowly slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder she kissed the side of his face without the mask, and whispered in his ear. "I love you." She let go of him and turned away ready to walk off.

"Wait." He told her. She stopped and turned around. "Did you really mean that?" He asked while scooting over and motioning for her to sit beside him. She sat down beside him and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and it felt as if she stopped breathing. "Yeah, I did."

He had a small smile on his face; she thought it was a good sign. She took one of his hands and told him how she thought he was beautiful, even without the mask. And how his soothing voice made her feel so peaceful inside. She even told him how she hate to see him hurt and she would always stay by his side no matter what. She looked down, then allowed her eyes to move back up to meet his.

She swallowed hard, "This must sound really stupid coming from me." He said nothing, she continued, "I know I'm no where near as beautiful as Christine, or as talented. I love you. . .I'm sorry." She looked down again. He put his other hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his, he leaned in closer to her. She started to feel uncomfortable, thinking to herself. _"This is just like in my dreams, this can't be happening."_

His face was moving closer to hers, and before she knew it their lips met. She loved the feeling of his soft lips. Startled though, she jumped back. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head no, "I just wasn't expecting that is all." She looked at him and at his beautiful lips that had just been on her's. They both felt a magnetic force pulling them to each other. Their lips met again, this time a lot longer. He rubbed her back and shoulders as her fingers played with his hair. They both pulled away after a few minutes.

They both stared at each other in silence. "I love you too," he said. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you so much, Erik." She said into his ear. "I thought you would be mad at me and make me leave." She let go and he looked into her eyes, she had tears thinking of what could have happened. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I could never say such cruel things to you." He started. "After, Christine left I thought I could never care for a single person, then there you were staying by me." He smiled.

He stood up, "It's late, we should go to bed. You look especially tired."

"Am not." She said through a yawn. He laughed, as she stood up and stretched. She turned and picked up the plushie that was just sitting there watching. She then ran over to him, and through the plushie in his arms, "You love Panda too, right?" "Of course" he told her then placing it on his shoulder.

She and put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. "I'll love you forever." "As I will you." He said putting his arms around her. She was in Heaven; this was what she had wanted all along, to be able to hear his heartbeat while he had his arms around her.

AN: There we go, what I'd really want to happen. I can dream can't I?


End file.
